


A+

by thetrashyouforgettotakeout



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coach Negan (Walking Dead), Explicit Language, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashyouforgettotakeout/pseuds/thetrashyouforgettotakeout
Summary: Being the kind and helpful student you are, you join Coach Negan after school to help grade some Health quizzes. One little accident occurs, and one thing leads to another.





	A+

**Author's Note:**

> Have some AU Negan!!!

“This really isn’t as boring as you said it’d be.” You chuckled as you made checks and x’s on a Health quiz you were grading. 

“Yeah, well you’ve got some mighty fine company, if I do say so myself.” Coach Negan teased with a cocky grin. “Seriously doll, this grading shit is boring as hell when I’m doing it alone. Thanks for helpin’ me out again.” He thanked you, using a marker to grade his own stack of quizzes from another class period. 

“I honestly have nothing better to do after school, so I’m down for this anytime honestly.” You reply finishing up another quiz, shaking your head and mentally laughing at all the ridiculous answers people put. A surprising number of people apparently didn’t care much about Health class. Probably too busy drooling over the teacher as opposed to listening to the words coming out of his mouth. Not that you weren’t guilty of that from time to time, but at least you got your work done. 

“You know this doesn’t get you extra credit right?” Negan said humorously, pushing up his glasses as he continued to grade making quick work of the quizzes. Your focus faltered momentarily as you looked at him. The best part of after school grading was that the coach always wore his glasses to grade the papers, and he became even hotter than he normally was. 

“I already know that. But I do get community service hours. So you better be marking these down, so I can mention it in my college applications.” You informed him. You reached for another quiz and started working on it. Looking at the name on the top, you realized with slight disappointment that, once again, he didn’t give you your own class period to grade. 

“God, I can’t believe you’re gonna be leaving me… the school… you’re gonna be leaving this school soon.” Negan sighed, looking up at you.

“Don’t worry. I’ll come back to visit, of course. I mean who else is gonna help you grade stuff?” You questioned with a smile. 

“True.” His eyes were looking down at a paper as he smiled back, but the smile was a suspicious one. It was the smile of someone who was hiding something. He flipped over the quiz he had just finished grading and added it to the graded stack faced down, and you saw an image. On the back of the quiz, a familiar eye was sketched across the back. And it was familiar because you’re the one who drew it. 

“That’s my quiz!” You said excitedly reaching over to grab your paper. The coach beat you to it, grabbing the quiz and holding it to his chest so you couldn’t see it. “Come on, tell me what I got, please??” You begged, wanting to know your grade. 

“Nope, everyone gets their test back on the same day. No exceptions. That's why I never give you your period to grade.” Coach Negan explained with mirth in his eyes. 

“Oh come on. You know I'm your best student in Health. Just this one time?” You pleaded, leaning over to try and get a glimpse of your grade, but he was holding it too close to him. 

“As my best student, you should feel confident enough in yourself to believe that you got a good grade.” Negan retorted, his brow raising in pride of his comeback. Damn, he was good. 

“Ugh. But I forgot all the answers I wrote.” You half-heartedly complained picking up another quiz to start grading, accepting the defeat. 

“Well, doll, you should be getting your quizzes back in a couple days. You’ll find out then.” He placed your quiz faced down on his lap so that you couldn't get it. 

You went back to grading the rest of the quizzes, making casual conversation with your Coach. He questioned you about your college plans, and you told him how excited you were that you were 18 so you could move out right away following graduation. You were so happy about your upcoming independence, but it was a saddening reminder that you would no longer get to see a certain Health teacher five days a week. 

With all the quizzes you were going through, it didn't take long for your marker to run out of ink, so you walked over to the trash bin to throw it out. You looked back at Negan and saw another marker on the whiteboard ledge right behind him. Seeing your paper still on his lap, you came up with an idea. 

Walking back to the table slowly, you made it seem as though you were gonna get the marker. With Negan’s focus only on the papers he was grading, you made your move. Shooting your arm forward quickly, you made to grab your quiz from his lap, but your fingers brushed against the edge of the paper, causing it to fall to the floor. Instead of grabbing your quiz like you had hoped for, your hand was grasping tightly onto Negan’s crotch. The sweatpants he was wearing did practically nothing to hide the girth underneath it.

You pulled your hand away immediately, as Negan stood up from his seat, towering over you, his face unreadable. “Oh my god. I’m sorry, I was trying to get my quiz, I didn't… it- that was an accident. We- We don't have to talk about it. I can just leave now. I won’t say anything I promise. I-” You gasped sharply, as your rambling was cut off by Negan who grasped your hand in his much larger one, pulled you closer to him, and placed your hand back on his hardening crotch. You felt him growing under your touch, and you couldn’t help but notice how fucking big he was. You looked up at him in confusion as he used his hand to squeeze yours around his cock, both of you letting out a small gasp at the feeling. Your heart was racing, completely unsure of what the hell you should do.

“Tell me to stop. Make me stop, before I do something I shouldn’t.” Negan begged you, his eyes squeezed shut, your hand still gripping him. At his words, a realization formed within you. You didn’t want whatever was happening to stop. The more you allowed yourself to enjoy the closeness between the two of you, the more heat you felt pooling between your thighs. At your lack of response, Negan opened his eyes to look at you, silently pleading for you to stop what he was about to do. What he really wanted to do, from what you could tell since he was still throbbing in your hand. You twisted your hand and stroked him, eliciting a groan from your teacher.

“I’m not gonna tell you to stop.” You tell him softly, leaning your face closer to his, lips almost grazing each others. You heard him murmur a swear, before he pushed you against his desk, his lips crushing against yours.

You moaned into him, as his tongue explored your mouth, his hands exploring your body. Your hands ran up Negan’s toned chest, before tangling your fingers into his hair. His hands ran down your body, coming around to grip your ass through your tights. He picked you up easily and placed you on the edge of his desk, you wrapped your legs around his waist in order to pull him closer to you. You could feel him hard against you, creating friction against your core as you rolled your hips against him. He pulled away suddenly, his hands on your flushed cheeks.

“Hold on baby.” He whispered huskily, pulling his body away from yours. You could see his hard-on tenting noticeably against the gray sweats. Negan made his way over to the classroom door and opened it, looking around the hallway, making sure it was empty. Taking a chain of keys from his pocket, he locked the door from the outside so no one could enter, then he pulled down the shade so no one could look inside. 

“What about the janitors?” You asked as he came back to you, bending slightly, bringing his mouth to your throat. You ran your hands along the muscles of his back before returning to his hair, gripping it every time you felt his teeth on your skin. You were barely able to think straight with his mouth on you, but you still had just enough sense to worry about getting caught. 

Still mouthing your neck, he murmured, “They start from the top floor and work their way down. We should have about an hour, maybe an hour and a half if they're feeling lazy.” He leaned back up, grabbing your face, forcing you to look up at him. “But I can finish you long before then.” Your eyes widened at the brazen statement, before you smiled wickedly at him. You gripped the ends of your t-shirt, and pulled it up and off of you, Negan’s hand moving away as you did so. He eyed you hungrily, eyebrows raised in approval. 

“I’d love to see you try.” You dared him. He looked at you in awe, and gripped your now bare waist roughly, bringing his mouth back to yours. His large hand trailed up your back, his thick fingers unclipping your bra with precision. You brought the straps down your shoulders and dropped the garment onto the floor. Before bringing your hands to Negan’s own shirt, silently begging him to take it off. He followed your orders, ridding himself of the article. He leaned against you, the skin on skin contact causing goosebumps to rise along your skin as his warm hands held you close. The dark hairs adorning his chest scratched deliciously against yours, causing you to moan lightly into his kiss. 

You felt Negan’s arms leaning behind you, followed by the sound of shifting paper. He leaned away from you slightly, putting the stack of quizzes that were now in his hand, into his chair. He cleared out his desk in seconds, placing his glasses on the chair as well, before he pressed his mouth to your ear. “Lay down for me.” 

You didn't hesitate to follow his orders, laying down on his desk, your legs dangling off the end. The sight of Negan above you was fucking sexy as hell, and you couldn't think about anything other the way his lustful eyes studied every curve your heaving chest had to offer. His hands went to the waistband of your tights, pulling them down and taking your underwear with it. You could feel the accumulated wetness between your lower lips as you rubbed your thighs together in anticipation, as Negan went down to his knees, pushed your legs apart, and brought his face down to the short hairs covering your nether region. 

“Sorry about not shaving, I didn't expect anyone to be down there anytime soooo-” Your apology was cut off by your sudden moan as you felt a warm wet tongue part your folds, licking a thick stripe from your core to your clit.

“I honestly couldn't care less. Fuck, you're already barely legal, don't want you looking like it too.” He said, looking at you from between your thighs. Moving your legs so they rested on his shoulders, he licked between your lips again this time using his tongue to swirl around your clit a couple times before pulling away. “You’re all woman to me baby. And I fucking love it.” 

Bringing his mouth back to your lady bits, he used his thumbs to part your lips, his mouth covering as much surface as possible, while his tongue ran through your folds. He alternated between long torturous licks, and small flicks of his tongue against your clit. Your back was arching as your grinded against his amazing tongue, begging for more of anything. Just begging for him to make you cum. 

Sensing your growing impatience, he nipped at your clit, before bringing his tongue to circle your entrance, collecting all the tangy wetness dripping from it. “Fuck, Negan. Please.” You whined breathlessly, unable to handle anymore of his teasing. At your needy request, he thrust his tongue into your core, curling it, and dragging it against your pulsating walls. He fucked you with his tongue, thrusting into you repeatedly. Your hand shot to cover your mouth, smothering your wanton moans that were filling the room, in addition to the scent of your arousal. Your other hand came up to your bare breast, pinching and twisting the hardened nipple, bringing you closer and closer to your climax.

After keeping you on the edge for a while, Negan brought his thumb to your throbbing clit, which was begging for attention. Rubbing it in quick circles, increasing the pace of his tongue, you were cumming before you even realized it. Dropping your hands from your mouth and your breast, you gripped tightly onto the desk, moaning out Negan’s name as he licked you slowly through your orgasm, your thighs shaking on his shoulder. He licked through your folds, not missing a drop of your essence before he gently moved your weakened legs from his shoulders, letting them dangle once more off the desk. 

Looking at him as he got back to his feet, you could see the glistening wetness coating his chin. Your chest was heaving as Negan looked down at you, a sexy smirk on his cum covered lips as he brought them down to meet yours. Your moan was instantaneous as you tasted yourself in his mouth, his tongue flavoured with your juices. The raunchy kiss was so mind capturing, you didn't notice a damn thing Negan was doing until you were greeted with the sudden feeling of a thick, length running through your folds. 

“You wanted to feel this didn't you? Grabbing my cock like that. Well doll, you’re fuckin’ feeling it now.” He growled, guiding his hardness against your cunt, rubbing your clit with the dripping head. Leaning up, he watched as his length parted the folds, bringing himself down to your entrance, pushing the tip against it. “You feeling it baby?” He looked up at you, expecting an answer. Nodding your head in rapid succession, you rolled your hips against him, trying to feel more of him. 

“Please. Please fuck me Negan. I need to feel you inside me.” You begged, as his cock inched slowly into your aching pussy. Enjoying your vocal desire, Negan spread your lips with his fingers, watching as he pushed the rest of him inside you. You gasped unceremoniously at the feeling of him. The size of him in your hand felt almost nothing like the size of him in your tight heat. You could feel the throbbing of his cock, matching the fluttering of your walls around him. 

Reaching up, you pulled him down by the neck to kiss you again, his signal to start moving. And he started to fucking move. His hips thrust into you, your body bouncing against his as he pounded into you relentlessly. You could barely contain yourself as your nails raked down his back, trying to grab anything that would keep you grounded in reality. 

“Oh god Negan.” You whimpered, trying to hold back your volume as he rammed himself into you, your wetness dripping onto the floor with every push and pull. Trying to lower down his own volume, he brought his mouth to your neck, kissing, sucking, and grunting swears in frustration, marking you as his from there forth, only serving to spur you on further. You were still sensitive from your first breathtaking orgasm, so it didn't take long for your second one to build steadily within you. 

Apparently, Negan was sensing that also, since your walls were growing tighter around his length. He gripped your legs and brought them up around his waist, pivoting his hips as he ground into you. The new angle and movement brought you closer and closer to the edge. Negan could feel how close you were, so brought his incredibly skilled fingers down to your still swollen clit, working magic on it once again, in quick circles. Your orgasm hit you like a train, your back arching off the desk, as Negan pulled your body against his, his thrusts never faltering. You cried out Negan’s name as you shook in delight and satisfaction, as he was still thrusting. 

Right after your orgasm receded, Negan’s own climax began to build up. His thrusts became shorter and sloppy as he chased after his own finish, your walls squeezing him in a tight wet form of encouragement. “Fucking hell doll, I- I’m gonna fucking cum.” He growled against your neck, his fists gripping the desk with white knuckles as he pounded hopelessly into you. 

You turned so your mouth was against his ear, as you told him a sentence equivalent to a golden ticket. “Go ahead, I’m on birth control.” With that simple statement, the floodgates were opened. Negan moaned deeply as he thrust into you as deeply as he could, spurt after spurt of hot thick cum was shot into you, your your walls clenching around him, milking every last drop from him. Your thighs were quivering around his waist as the warmth spread through your overly sensitive cunt. 

Breathless, Negan buried his face into your neck, leisurely kissing you as you both fought to catch your breath. His body blanketed yours, your bodies shining with a thin sheet of sweat, the entire room smelling of sex. Smiling tiredly, you smoothed down his unruly hair. “So, you gonna tell me what I got now, Coach?” You teased, feeling his softening cock twitch inside you at the use of his title. He leaned up to look at you, pulling himself out of your cum filled hole. 

Negan looked down at your heaving chest, then further down to your spread legs giving him a pleasant view of your dripping pussy. Looking back to your flushed face, he gripped it planting a heated kiss to your lips, your tongues battling against each other before he pulled away with an exhausted sigh. 

“Baby, that was an A fucking plus.”


End file.
